A window regulator that lifts and lowers a windowpane by motor driving force is used for a vehicle door (see e.g. PTL1).
The window regulator disclosed in PTL1 is provided with a guide rail arranged along a moving direction of the windowpane (window glass), a carrier plate (slider base) that holds the windowpane, a drum rotated by the motor driving force, wire whose one end is connected to the carrier plate and the other end is connected to the drum, a wire end fixed at a carrier plate side end of the wire, and a cylindrical slide bush that locks the wire end. A housing hole to enclose the wire end and an insertion hole in which the wire is inserted are communicated and formed with the slide bush in an axial direction.
The slide bush is arranged in a box shaped end support arranged in the carrier plate with a spring. The slide bush is slidably arranged on an inner surface in the end support with expansion and contraction movement of the spring. And a leading groove so as to lead the wire inserted in the slide bush to outside of the end support is formed. The wire led from the leading groove is connected to a drum side. The slide bush is constantly energized toward an approach direction to the central portion in the end support by energized force of the spring. The energized force energizes tensile force to the wire.
When the drum rotates and pulls the wire, the slide bush locking the wire end slides toward a pulling direction of the wire in the end support, and abuts on an inner surface in the end support. The pulling force of the wire transmits to the end support through the slide bush. The carrier plate moves for the pulling direction of the wire.